Saya
Saya is an ORG Femscout warrior. She was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Her battle theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSoUr8cqyUI Dragon Ball Super OST - A Fearsome Foe | Epic Rock Cover]. Appearance Saya is an ORG Femscout who wears shorts rather than a skirt, in addition to trekking boots. She has hazel eyes and spiky, unkempt dark brown hair that is swept to the side and stands upright somewhat. The hand wrap clothes she wears are black. Her eyes turn green and her hair becomes dark blonde whenever she activates her super mode. Personality and Behaviour Saya is a somewhat frolicsome young woman. She usually acts cheerful and lively, and she frequently mocks and teases others, friend and foe alike. In fact, she displays a degree of arrogance. She is rather confident in her abilities and often expresses as much, though she may change her attitude when facing a powerful opponent. Sometimes she may go as far as commending their own abilities. Even though she mostly enjoys combat for the sake of challenge, she may go out of her way to help someone she perceives as a victim of an assault. Quite interestingly, in spite of her playful demeanour, she can be relentless in combat all the same. She hardly ever pulls her punches and tends to outright pummel her enemies. Frankly, she does not hesitate to kill the more malevolent ones. For all her ostensible overconfidence, she rarely hesitates to transform into a more powerful state whenever it becomes clear her current enemy is strong. This includes brief transformations which allow her to quickly dispose of unwanted annoyances that would require more effort otherwise. She seems to become noticeably more serious and focused when in her Super Saya state, though whether this is because of the transformation or simply because the circumstances which demand it in the first place generally encourage that kind of behaviour is unclear. Nonetheless, as Super Saya 2, the shift in her attitude is substantial. Since she can access this form only when truly infuriated, she does not fool around whilst in this state. Normally, she attempts to finish her enemy off as quickly as possible in her tranquil fury. Powers and Abilities Saya boasts enhanced fitness. She is strong enough to lift a car or knock out an ordinary human with a single punch, despite her slender frame. Enhanced toughness grants her a respectable degree of resistance to blunt trauma and/or damage dealt by things such as firearms and explosives. In addition, she is uncommonly nimble. This allows her to dodge multiple attacks and outpace many potential enemies with relative ease. With enhanced stamina, she can continue to fight for extended periods of time without straining her body. Nevertheless, her physical ability is average for a Freak. Saya has received no formal training in martial arts, although she is a fairly experienced and talented street fighter. She can adeptly perform a wide variety of punches, kicks, and numerous acrobatic manoeuvres in combat. The main special ability at her disposal is a form of energy manipulation. Saya may generate blasts and beams of pure energy to strike her enemies from a distance. In general, they are about as powerful as energy weapons wielded by some mercenaries. Additionally, she boasts the ability of flight so that she may move freely through air at respectable speed. In order to temporarily augment her overall power, Saya may enter a super mode called simply "Super Saya". Whilst in this state, her body emanates a golden aura due to increased energy flow. She becomes considerably stronger, tougher and more agile in this form. However, should she become furious, Saya enters "Super Saya 2", a rage mode of sorts where her energy begins to overflow as the result of her incredible anger. Her aura turns darker and more intense, with currents of electricity wrapping around her body. While the transformation is taxing to maintain, her overall power is doubled compared to the previous form. Saya Strength.png|Enhanced physical fitness. Saya Flight.png|Flight. Super Saya.png|Super Saya. Saya Super Beam.png|Energy beam. Super Saya 2.png|Super Saya 2. Faults and Weaknesses *Her mischievous attitude may cause her trouble in battle with a cunning or serious opponent. *Energy attacks and flight are somewhat draining so she cannot afford to employ them too often in combat. *She cannot become Super Saya 2 voluntarily as this mode requires a strong emotional trigger to occur. Additionally, the impressive power output of this form exerts considerable strain on her body. Trivia *Saya was inspired by the Saiyan race and main protagonists of the Dragon Ball Z franchise. She is not based on any particular character, however. **Caulifla, a female Saiyan from Dragon Ball Super was introduced to the community at the beginning of 2017. Rather interestingly, despite several notable similarities between her and Saya, the latter predates Caulifla by over a year. *Her name is a pun on the soya bean in a manner similar to the ubiquitous name puns present in Dragon Ball Z. *She uses a modern paintable version of the FemScout model, coloured RED Cream Spirit. *Saya is also the Japanese word for the scabbard of a katana. Whether this link was intentional or not is unknown. *She is left-handed. Notable Videos Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:ORG Team Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts Category:Multi-moded